Snow Fall
by SirenAlpha
Summary: A collection of RussiaxEngland one shots. Will be mostly AU, unrelated, and fem!
1. Snow Fall

Someone asked if I was going to do EnglandxRussia in a review to "Marriage" so I decided to do the opposite.

* * *

Audrey had met her on accident. She had been upset and had attempted to walk it off as far as the next town over before twisting her ankle. She had dragged herself to the nearest doorstep and had sat down, waiting for something while mulling over what to do next. A half hour later, she had come home and had found Audrey sitting on her doorstep looking miserable. Audrey had thought she had been a boy at first with her short hair, tall stature, baggy hockey jersey, and loose jeans.

She had politely asked her who she was and what she was doing on her doorstep. Her voice had been deep for a girl's, but not enough for it to be a boy's. Audrey had been embarrassed and had clumsily explained how she'd wound up hurting herself. She had laughed, and Audrey had glared at her and had crossed her arms. She had invited her insides, saying her mother could probably help more than she could, and had offered her a hand. Audrey had let her haul her to her feet and helped her shuffle inside on one good foot.

She had been surprised to see that her mother was even taller than her, and her mother had been equally surprised to see her at all. She had had her set Audrey down in a kitchen chair. Audrey had felt awkward, being inside their house and accepting their help, but offered up her home number. Her mother had called Audrey's house, but her parents had been gone for the weekend, and the only brother that hadn't left for college didn't have a driver's license. They had decided that Audrey would stay for the night as her mother had to take her younger sister to an event and no one was able to drive her home.

Audrey had then been left alone with her. She had felt nervous around her at first, but those feelings had quickly disappeared as she had taken care of her twisted ankle, expertly and gently. She had told her her name then; Anya. She had never looked away from her ankle and what she had been doing. Audrey hadn't felt comfortable enough to try and start a conversation and sat alone with her thoughts. When she had spoken again, she had only given Audrey instructions for further care.

They had spent the evening together watching television and saying nothing to each other. Still, Audrey had kept catching her glancing in her direction. She had kept pushing away any concern for what the other girl thought of her, telling herself she thought she was just some silly girl who didn't know how to walk properly. Her mother and sister had come home a little later than expected, but their return had nonetheless been a relief.

Her mother had helped her up the stairs to the absent eldest daughter's room. Anya, however, had been the one to provide pajamas for her, out of her own closet. They had been soft, too big for her, covered with some sport team's mascot. She had felt weird wearing someone she didn't know's clothes, but assured herself that it was alright with the smile Anya had worn when she'd offered them out to her.

Audrey had woken up early and had been surprised by a visit from her. She had spoken as awkwardly as Audrey had felt. She had mixed up her words, trailed off entirely, and had smiled sheepishly through it all to apologize. Audrey had thought it was cute, and slowly began to warm up to her. She had responded in little words, then full sentences, then occasionally paragraphs. She had become more comfortable with speaking as well, talking faster and ignoring when she tumbled over words in order to just get her point across. By the time her mother had come to get Audrey, she had moved up from the end of the bed to sit beside her hips.

She had accompanied Audrey back to her house, exchanging contact information with her so they could continue talking later. She had waved goodbye to her, promising to contact her. She had by that night. They had sent each other emails, talking more and more over several weeks before meeting in person again. When they had met at the park halfway between their houses, she had confessed that she felt attraction for Audrey. She had promptly asked to date her, and Audrey had decided that she did want to and had said so. She had hugged her for the first time then.

They had started off slowly. Neither of them had ever dated before. They had their first date at the movies, a whole string at each other's houses with watchful eyes, then dates at cheap restaurants, and then more movies. They could have gone to a dance together, but she had instead decided to bring Audrey to meet her all-male hockey team as they had said that girlfriends were welcome. The boys had been kind enough to her, and Audrey had especially liked her closest friend, Matthew. It hadn't taken long for Audrey to realize that Matthew had been actively supporting their relationship the whole time.

Audrey hadn't made friends with any of the other girlfriends, ignored their looks, and had spent her time next to Anya's side. She hadn't regretted going even if most of what she did had been watching Anya hang out with her friends. Anya had tried to get her to talk and interact more, but she barely said anything to anyone aside from her and Matthew.

They had hit a rough patch after that. Audrey had wanted to spend more time with her, but she had had little to give. What time she could give Audrey, she had wanted to spend close and not talking. She had always gone in for hugs and kisses no matter how irritated her girlfriend had been, and had sometimes shooshed Audrey, complaining that she was wasting the time with her words. Audrey had been put off by her behavior. She had ended up refusing to see her, and that had turned out to be enough to make her listen. She had done her best to explain why she hadn't liked what Anya had been doing, and she had received an apology. They had promised to always talk after that. It didn't always work, but they tried.

Now, Audrey was sitting on her lap sipping hot chocolate. Anya had her arms wrapped around her waist and was resting her head against Audrey's. They had a blanket wrapped around both of them, and they were talking about the snow falling out of the window in front of them. When Audrey finished her hot chocolate and set it down, Anya began gently kissing her neck. She liked it, but they had to stop before her parents walked in on them. Anya didn't give up once she had been forced away from her neck though. She instead pressed a few kisses to her lips. Audrey blushed darkly, and Anya chuckled.

"I love you," she said, suddenly serious.

Audrey gaped at her for a moment. Anya had never said that to her before, and she felt like she was on the verge of tears of happiness. She had leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, and murmured into her neck, "I love you, too."

* * *

So yeah, nothing much. Just wanted to get it out there. Thanks for reading, and please review!

(I may or may not add other unrelated one shots to this...)


	2. Doctor

This is established fem!EnglandxRussia and AU again.

* * *

"Braginsky, what are you doing in my office?" Dr. Kirkland asked as she shut the door to her office. She faced the trespasser with crossed arms and an unimpressed look. He only shrugged.

"I'm enjoying the lumbar support of your chair," he said with a smile, leaning back in her chair.

"Why can't you enjoy your chair?" she asked, "Oh that's right, you haven't earned a nice chair like I have."

He snorted, "Only because you have a competent intern. Even if he is the most annoying-,"

"Mr. Jones," she interrupted, "does his job and has yet to break any rules. Despite your complaints, I'm not going to get rid of him."

"Then do I get your chair?" he asked.

"You'll get one when you finally get a new and competent intern. You can't be nice to the boy forever," she told him, walking around to stand in front of her co-worker.

"He's just a little slow," he said with a shrug.

"Two weeks isn't just slow, Braginsky," she told him kindly.

"I can get all the work done, Kirkland," he assured her.

"You can, but you have an intern so you don't have to," she reminded him, tapping his nose lightly.

"Can you be my intern then?" he asked, leaning forwards and settling his hands on her waist.

"No, I've got a degree," she responded, "and I like my pay."

"That's too bad," he said, pulling her closer, "We'd work so well together."

"We do work well together, or have you forgotten that we work on the same project?" she asked, running a hand through his hair, behind his ear, settling on his neck.

"Never, Kirkland," he said, grinning at her.

"Good," she said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He moved before she pulled away, kissing his way from her cheek to her lips. She let him continue, returning the kisses. She settled onto his lap, knees to the sides of his hips, glad she had worn pants. They paused when they heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Kirkland, you're not trying to make a second kid with Dr. Braginsky are you?" they heard his ask through the door, "'Cause that's what it sounds like from out here."

Braginsky sighed, and Kirkland began to laugh quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You guys still aren't married yet you know," he added after they hadn't responded.

"He doesn't know we eloped two weeks ago?" Braginsky asked quietly.

"Don't call our wedding an elopement," she said, patting him a little harder than necessary on the chest, "and no he doesn't."

"I'm a little disappointed. He's so nosy, I'd expect him to know by now," he said, tilting his head.

"Well, I'm not planning on giving it away. It's none of his business," she said, sitting up straight.

"By the way, are you picking up the little sunflower today?" he asked, ignoring Mr. Jones knocking again.

"Yes, I'm picking our baby girl," she said, ruffling his hair, "because my intern is competent enough for me to get out at a decent hour."

"It's not my intern knocking on your door though," he pointed out, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Why would your intern ever knock on my door?" she asked as she stood up, "Yours is probably knocking on your door."

"Why don't I go and see?" he asked, standing as well.

"Yes, let Mr. Jones in on your way out," she told him as he moved past her.

"Of course," he said, pressing one last kiss onto her cheek. He opened the door and left, allowing Mr. Jones to come in.

"You know you guys should really stop doing that," he said, not masking his irritation.

"Have you had a significant other recently, Mr. Jones?" she asked as she took a seat in her chair. Her husband had adjusted it to suit him, and she knew he'd done it to annoy her.

"No, not recently," he answered, giving her a strange look.

"Then I shall have to ask you not to give me relationship advice. Now, what is it you want?" she asked.

* * *

That's it. You can have Russia's intern be whoever. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	3. Meeting

So here's another one and it's very short. AU fem!EnglandxRussia and past fem!EnglandxFrance.

* * *

Audrey had recently broken up with her boyfriend. She had ended it. Francis had been wonderful. He had been kind, caring, a gentlemen. He had treated her well, and she had enjoyed their time together. The problem was; that wasn't all he was. He was a flirt, a really excellent one. He could always find someone to talk to and flirt with. Also, if it was possible, he was too affectionate. Audrey loved him, but she couldn't confidently commit to him. When she had realized that, she had broken off their relationship. She explained everything and even admitted that she felt it would have been better for them if they hadn't decided to make their relationship a serious one.

That had been a month ago, but she was still upset. Francis had definitively not been the right fit, but she didn't want to be alone. She could survive without a significant other, but she wanted one nonetheless. She just didn't know anyone she was interested in. That was why she was sitting alone in a coffee shop, sipping a cup of tea, organizing her thoughts. She decided that she needed to meet someone new and as soon as possible.

As she made that decision a man entered the coffee shop. He was tall, handsome, and had very light blond hair. He caught her eye when he went up to the counter. She had never seen him before. She watched him pay, take his cup from the barista, and sit down a few tables over. He was sitting alone, staring into his cup like it held the secrets to the universe. She looked down into her own cup. There was enough tea left for a conversation. She took a deep breath in and stood, thinking now was the time to start meeting people.

She grabbed her cup and walked over to the chair sitting across from him. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

He looked up at her. For a moment she was afraid he would tell her to find another seat. "No," he said, gesturing to the chair, "Take the seat."

"Thank you," she said, setting down her cup and pulling out the chair. She sat down and found that now he was watching her.

"I'm Audrey Kirkland," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook her hand and introduced himself, "Ivan Braginsky."

She had found her future significant other.

* * *

That's it. Please review!


	4. On Ice

So this isn't the greatest ever, but I've had it for a while and I need to do something with it. It was originally going to be a multi-chapter story which is why it won't seem as contained as the others. However, I realized that I wasn't going to be getting much more out of this story than this. Enjoy anyways.

* * *

Anya had wanted to get in some more practice time, she was determined to be the best, and had gone to the rink early to do just that. She hadn't realized that it would be in use at such an early hour. She hadn't even realized that her team's rink also supported a figure skater. She carried the general negativity hockey players had for such skaters, but she forgave her staring as she'd never seen a male figure skater before. She'd seen clips of male figure skaters flashed across her TV before this, but she'd never thought she'd see one in real life, on her rink, and only a matter of feet from her.

She watched as the blond boy travelled around the rink, performing tricks in time to the music blaring from the rink's speakers. He was surprisingly graceful for a boy on ice, moving in ways she knew her teammates were incapable of replicating. She didn't even think she could do it. She tried not to gape and pretended to not be impressed should he notice her.

The track ended, the singer's voice trailing off, and the boy finishing in a flourish. "Oi!" a man yelled suddenly.

Anya jumped, seeing a man on the ice she hadn't noticed earlier glaring and pointing at her. "What are you doin' here?" he shouted at her.

"I came early to practice," she said, hiding how startled she'd been.

"Practice what?" he growled.

"Hockey," the boy answered for her, skating around to the man, "She's Hockey Girl."

"My name's not Hockey Girl," she called out harshly to him, adding, "Figure Skater Boy."

"Fair enough," he said, seemingly grinning. She couldn't quite tell from the distance.

"Enough flirting," the man, most likely his coach, snapped, "run it again. Focus on your landings. The last few are always shoddy."

The boy nodded and skated over to his starting point. The coach seemed to be toleration her presence so Anya took a seat in the stands. She was a little ashamed of wanting to watch, but told herself it was to get the rink as soon as they finished. She tracked Figure Skater Boy's every movement as he went through his routine. She didn't know what his coach was talking about as it all looked flawless from her vantage point. When he finished he huddled up with his coach on the ice. They talked for a few minutes then the coach left.

Anya hurriedly pulled on her hockey skates and rushed down to the entrance to the rink. She had everything she needed in the duffle bag slung over her shoulder. All she needed now was blondie to get off the ice. He stopped, however, a few feet from the edge of the rink. She glowered at him. "Hello Hockey Girl," he greeted her, too cheerful for the hour and what he was calling her.

"I told you that's not my name," she said, stepping onto the ice, no longer worry about if he'd get clocked by a stray puck.

"I've yet to hear it," he told her cheekily, gliding a little closer to her.

"Anya Braginski," she told him gruffly, offering out her hand for a shake.

"Arthur Kirkland," he informed her, shaking her hand firmly.

He then slid past her, turning around only once before leaving to say, "Catch you later."

She decided to instead catch him the following morning, just as he finished his practice.

* * *

It took a month and a half of them meeting nearly every day for them to exchange more than just a short greeting. "Alright, Anya Braginski," he told her in a mock formal tone as he came off the ice, "We can't keep meeting just like this."

She couldn't think of anything to say, believing he was about to reject her, tell her to stop watching and leave him alone. She didn't want that to happen.

"Seeing as I have to be here every morning and you've been coming early for your practice ever since we've met, I think it's high time one of us asks the other out for coffee if they really want something to happen," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Will you go out for coffee with me?" she asked, immediately wondering if he knew somehow that she'd been thinking of how to ask him that for almost three weeks.

"Yes, of course," he said with an easy smile, "When and where?"

"Is today at the Eagle Coffee Shop at two, alright?" she asked, feeling excited and desperately wanting him to say yes.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said with a shrug.

She couldn't stop herself from giggling, and she muffled it with her hands. He skated by her, lightly touching his shoulder to hers, and said, "Glad you're happy, Anya."

He left, and she forced herself to focus on her hockey, not the ways their meeting could go wrong, how she could mess it all up, what her teammates would think, and most certainly not the way he'd said her name.

She arrived a little early to their meeting, first date she wanted to call it, and he came right on time. It was the first time she had seen him out of his leotard for skating, and he had dressed smartly. He wore almost form fitting blue jeans, a button down with a sweater vest over it. She, on the other hand, wore beat up boots, baggy jeans, and a hoodie over her t-shirt.

"Hello," he greeted her warmly.

"Hi," she said back, feeling a little choked. She felt almost as nervous as she did before games.

"Have you ordered anything yet?" he asked politely.

"No," she answered, wondering if she should have.

"Alright, do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," she said, trying to not sound defensive, "I can get something myself."

"Okay," he said with a nod. It seemed like she had been able to successfully keep her tone under control.

He turned and walked over to the counter to order. He got earl grey tea, and she ordered black coffee. Not usual for a seventeen year old, but she had a taste for the drink. After they received their drinks, they sat down at a table together. They quietly sipped at their respective drinks. She felt awkward in the silence, but he didn't seem bothered by it. "How's your tea?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as awkward as she felt.

"It's good," he told her with a small smile, "How's your coffee?"

"It's great," she said, not wanting to say the same thing he did.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded, "I've never been able to stand coffee. Personally, I think it tastes disgusting even if it smells nice occasionally."

"I think it's fantastic," she told him before taking another sip to prove her point.

"Otherwise why drink it?" he asked, smirking slightly over his cup. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh.

"I don't know," she replied shyly, "There's a lot of caffeine in it."

"Fair point," he conceded with a nod towards her.

"May I ask you something?" she questioned, setting down her mug.

"Sure," he said with a nod, lowering his cup as well.

"Why did you decide to figure skate?" she asked, genuinely curious about his answer. He was good at it, clearly, but what would make him want to put in the effort to be that good at figure skating of all things?

"I enjoy it. My parents also let me do it which is nice," he said with a quick shrug, "Why did you decide to do hockey?"

"I like it. I'm good at it," she tilted her head side to side before finishing, "To prove it, I guess. Does that make sense?"

"Prove you can do it?" he asked, "I know all about that."

He grinned wickedly then, in a way she'd never seen him grin before. It made her a little nervous to see it, but also excited for what could happen next.

"Can I ask you something else?" she inquired, wanting to switch topics.

"Yes, go ahead," he said.

"Why did you say what you did this morning?" she asked, "Why say one of us should ask the other out?"

"Well, I mean you kept showing up," he said, looking away slightly and perhaps blushing a little, "It was obvious you were showing up for me. I'd thought you'd like it if you got to ask me out."

"I did," she said, smiling and feeling oddly pleased with herself before catching herself, "You do actually want to date me though, right? It's not out of pity or something."

He shook his head, "No, I'd honestly like to date you, do stuff like this, if you're alright with that."

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" she asked, wanting him to say yes.

"Sure," he answered, smiling again.

"Good," she said then took a sip of her coffee.

"Are we official now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered with a shrug.

"Can I get your number then?" he asked, a little of a smirk appearing in his smile.

"Only if I get yours," she replied.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling out his phone and holding it out towards her. She pulled out her own, and they switched. She programmed her number into his address book, and switched with him again when he was ready. She immediately pulled up her contact list and found his, knowing she'd commit it to memory later.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, drinking a bit of his tea.

"Finish my coffee," she answered then took a gulp of the slightly cooler liquid.

He chuckled and drank from his cup again.

"Do you think we've moved to fast?" he asked suddenly, speaking like he was musing out loud.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we hardly know each other, and we've just decided to start dating each other," he explained, tilting his head to the side for a moment.

"Don't you date to get to know the other person?" she asked, "That's why people go on blind dates, yeah?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, "Besides, if we're both okay with it, it's not a problem."

"Yeah," she agreed. She drank more of her coffee, feeling better with her doubts assuaged. He gave her a smile over the rim of his cup. She grinned in response, already thinking of the words she'd use to tell her mother that hockey had been the reason she'd found a boyfriend.

* * *

Eh, I think I have a tendency to make teenagers more mature than they should be. I'll work on that. I'm also not particularly familiar with figure skating or ice hockey. I just thought a set up like this would be interesting.

I hoped you liked it anyways, and please review!


	5. Linked In

This is super short, but I'm just trying something out. Fem!EnglandxRussia set at some point in the future with crazy technological capabilities.

* * *

She was a Linked In. She had been at the top of all of her computer science courses, good enough to become a computer herself. She had ports on her body to wire her in like she was a hard drive. She was meant to expand the abilities of computers beyond that which could be accomplished with a keyboard and screen. She thought accepting the job was like making a deal with the devil. The company promised her riches and benefits, but the cost was great. Everyone had their head shaved entirely for the port, and most couldn't continue working by the time they had reached a buzz cut. Her blond hair was almost to her waist now.

She loved her job. Linking in was like no other experience. It was opening her eyes and taking a breath for the first time. It was knowledge flowing into her and growing and understanding. It was leaving her skin behind and discovering how to touch all over again. It had everything to do with her mind. She would spend all of her time at work if it wasn't for him.

He had met her as she'd almost reached a buzz cut, her body frail, white, and fading. He was clever and observant, and she liked that. He was new knowledge, subjective. He taught her the difference between generating and creating. He infused, gave, treated her to an all different experience. It had nothing to do with her head and everything to do with her body. Things she had forgotten or thought she no longer cared about.

It was the heat of the sun on her skin, tanning and freckling. It was the scent of roses after they had been doused in rain filling her nose. It was the feel of expensive fabric sliding over her body. It was the yellow of a sunflower blinding her in golden afternoon sunlight. It was the taste of his rich, home cooked food heavy and flavorful on her tongue. It was the morning after a cold snap stinging her nose when he convinced her to take a walk with him. It was his calloused hands and warm lips exploring her skin, and her hands trying to memorize the feel of his; muscle, bone, and heat beneath it.

She was the best in her field. Sometimes, she wondered if he was the one that made her so. She didn't care as much about the title as she thought she would. She loved her job, and she loved him. She would give up neither.

* * *

I guess I was just trying out writing descriptions more than anything else. By the way, I'm in the middle of writing a high school AU that'll be pretty long. No idea when it'll be up, but it will be something to look forward too. Please review!


End file.
